Return To Eternity
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: AU: A battle of controll, love and hate and ever changing situations. Set in Ancient Epgyt. Yami X Bakura (YB)
1. Default Chapter

Return To Eternity  
  
AN: A song fic! Yay! I don't own the song 'I Stand Alone' by Godsmack or YGO ^-^ plz RnR Fic Yami X Bakura  
  
Return To Eternity  
  
Chapter1: Skipping the moon  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I've told you this once before  
  
You can't control me  
  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Stupid asshole' Bakura hissed as he pushed his body up against the wall of a hut.  
  
He smirked as the Pharaoh's so called guards ran past with out seeing the tomb robber in the shadows of the night. The white haired thief had to hold back the urge to laugh at the miserable excuse of the royal guards as they took off in the complete wrong direction.  
  
Bakura sighed and peered around the corner to see dust floating into the sky as the royal morons rode of into the night in search of him when he was infact still in the city. It was the same as most nights, he would go to the Pharaoh and toy with him.  
  
The Pharaoh was a wise and strong leader but he often failed to withstand the temptation the tomb robber brought with him. He would want the tomb robber so badly he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand not being able to control the one thing he wanted, the one thing he needed.  
  
This game was the one in which Bakura would always win. He knew how the Pharaoh felt about him it wasn't love it was the need and want to control something he had no chance in having in short Bakura was a challenge and Yami loved a challenge.  
  
That night had gone further then ever, Bakura had allowed the Pharaoh to kiss him, but when Yami had tried to win the tomb robber over he had said no. This was why he was being chased all over the desert by a bunch or morons who couldn't find their reflection in a hall of mirrors.  
  
'You'll never control me' Bakura laughed in his head.  
  
Bakura turned around his long white hair didn't match his evil and homicidal tendencies in the least. He was considered exotic in this land with his pale skin and white hair and of course his very out of place accent.  
  
"Time to go see dear Yami again" He laughed and made his way to the palace.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
  
I'm picking you outa me  
  
you run away  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami looked out of his window and at his city the pale moon shone over the whitewashed huts of his people. His normally calm and peaceful face wore a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest. He loved this game of control him and the tomb robber had and he knew one day he would control the rare beauty. After all he NEVER backed away from a challenge and this one was the biggest yet.  
  
His eyes looked around his dark chamber as if he could sense the tomb robber with him once more. The tomb robber came nearly every night to taunt him and try to set off one of his wild fantasies that always played in his head. He frowned as he saw his guards set off into the desert. Morons the lot of them.  
  
He was glad he was a kind and caring ruler of his people or a lack of guards with brainpower could be a problem. He smirked as he looked over his land again seeing the moon hover above the sand making it glow.  
  
He walked gracefully over to his bed and sat down on its fine silk sheets and silk pillows. A smile made it way onto his face as he remembered how the moonlight reflected off Bakura's strange yet enchanting hair. Oh yes one day this tomb robber would be his and his alone.  
  
His gaze shifted to a dark corner where a low chuckle could be heard, his heart skipped a beat as a strand of white hair came into the light with a glow. Bakura stepped out of the shadows and approached the Pharaoh.  
  
"So you're back?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes" Bakura smirked as Yami fidgeted on his bed.  
  
Bakura looked out the window and out at the moon and for an instant he lost the look of evil and looked younger then he was and even looked innocent. Bakura turned and looked at the Pharaoh and in the light his normally sadistic eyes looked pure and hopeful.  
  
"Why do you do this?" Yami asked still not able to take his eyes off the angel in front of him.  
  
Bakura stepped out of the moon light and towards Yami. All the darkness returned to Bakura's features as he smirked evilly.  
  
"Do what?" He mocked innocently.  
  
"You know what. Lull me into a need for lust and a need for you. Then you run" Yami narrowed his eyes at the returned demon.  
  
"Well it's simple I enjoy a good game as much as any one else. It just so happens my games are for keeps" Bakura chuckled cruelly.  
  
"Playing with that evil around your neck will be your down fall!" Yami warned and pointed to the Senon ring that hung around the white haired boys neck.  
  
"The Shadow realm is home to those who will follow me" Bakura closed his eyes as if foreseeing a terrible yet wondrous future.  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"I don't know why you can't give up your power chase and settle down with one who is willing to love you" Yami sighed.  
  
"Love? Don't you mean lust? It would never work. You stand for order and peace while I stand for disorder and chaos. You want to control me I want to be free. You want me to settle down and I want to roam as long as the sands grace this fair land" Bakura looked up and at Yami.  
  
The tomb robber snorted and sank into the shadows and left Yami to consider all that had been said.  
  
-------------------  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
-------------------  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Inner Vision

Return To Eternity  
  
Chapter2: Inner Vision  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura snorted as his latest victim fell to the ground with blood pouring out the wound in his neck. The white haired demon just laughed as the body let out a gurgle as the last of the guards blood drained from the corpse. With another grunt Bakura kicked the body and bounced the newly acquired bag of coins in his hand.  
  
"This will keep me going for awhile" He said as his smirk widened.  
  
He stashed his new found wealth into his pocket and made his way to a local place since he had some things to catch up on. He walked down the busy yet peaceful streets that led to his next destination and with a smile as he thought of how Yami would react to the news of the murder.  
  
'Like HE would do any thing to ME' He laughed out loud and in his mind.  
  
The sand was warm and pleasant to the touch so the tomb robber sat down outside the near by temple of some random god or goddess. He had never felt the need to worship beings that had dealt him such bad cards in this life and no doubt will send him into a new one full of the same shit. He snarled as he saw Yami walk into the temple.  
  
'That's it hide behind your goddess but trust me, she'll never help you control me' He growled to himself as he pulled out a deck of duel monsters and set them out.  
  
He set his tarot cards in front of him and assembled them into a spread. Seven cards all face down all in a row. He grumbled to himself as he heard the soft words of worship float down from the temple. He would take his sweet time getting to Inn he owed a vist to.  
  
'So Pharaoh lets see what's on your cards' Bakura mused and flipped the first card up.  
  
He laughed cruelly as he read the cards. Such a cruel irony played out before his eyes as the tale of a time not so far away was doomed and plagued for both Yami and himself. He shrugged he wasn't going to let his own cards doom him as they had done so many.  
  
It seemed the pointless goddess worship was over as all around the tomb robber went silent and only the faint hustle and bustle from the streets could be heard. With a swift movement the tomb robber of the Pharaohs desires gathered up his cards and packed them away into his small satchel.  
  
"I have seen your destiny from my cards oh dear sweet Yami and believe me you can't hide your face from me any longer I know what's going on. I may not have the education you have but I'm smart" Bakura hissed and walked away from the temple.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
now they've arrest until I can make my own way  
  
I'm not afraid of fading  
  
I stand alone  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yami looked out and saw the white haired tomb robber walk past the shrine in which he stood. Bakura's hair blew out elegantly behind him as the small welcomed breeze of the desert pushed over the land. It was twisted how could one who looked so innocent be so cruel and sadistic?  
  
The spiky haired male shook his head as the high priest nodded to him as he left the temple and made his way back towards his palace. He was set to work on official documents but neither his mind nor heart was in it since both were set on the tomb robber.  
  
Maybe this was more then lust or need? He mused as he looked over the papyrus paper. His mind just didn't stay away from the dark winged angel he was longing to own and control. Control was an excuse to prove to himself he only felt need for the tomb robber. He didn't want to fall down into a trap by loving this white haired thief but he couldn't help it.  
  
When Bakura came back that night he would have to tell him the truth and about his true feelings and hope to Ra that the tomb robber could at least say something kind in return. He glared at the scroll as if it had called him a great sodding moron.  
  
'I have to win him over! I have a feeling we won't have very long left in this world' He cast his eyes down at more of the writing and sighed while chucking it to one side. Life was far too short to bother with things such as a new law when real things had to be thought over.  
  
'This is more then a fight of control and lust this is a fight of heart and love, at least on my part' He thought sadly. 'NO! I have to be strong!' He looked up and tried to fight back the need to injure something or someone.  
  
  
  
Bakura sighed as he walked up to old Inn, it was dirty white like every thing else and had a sign hanging from a rusted bar. He opened the door letting out a creak causing a lot of the customers to watch him with interest.  
  
He sat down at a table in the darkest corner of the dark and dirty Inn while others look on with either envy or respect for him. Bakura snarled at them and they soon found the tables in front of them very interesting indeed. A small boy of six ran over to his table with a wide grin.  
  
"Bakura!" He beamed and sat beside the dusty tomb robber.  
  
The boy had long straight white hair and had pale brown eyes. He was scrawny yet tall and one of his front teeth were missing as he showed his teeth in a wide grin. The boy blinked a little his innocent eyes looking at the older male in front of him. He brushed down his dusty shorts and smiled again.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing Vesper, can you get your mother for me?" Bakura asked and ruffled the young boys hair.  
  
With a nod the boy scampered off past the other thieves and travellers that lurked in the dark. Soon Vesper returned with his mother. She had long straight brown hair and dark brown eyes she was around 17 just a few years younger then Bakura. She wore normal dusty clothes and a bracelet she had been given by a kind old traveller.  
  
"Bakura! It's great to see you again it's been what.. Two months? How are things?" She said softly and sat by him as Vesper crawled onto her lap.  
  
"Things are.. Ok Lor" He lied and smiled at her.  
  
"What brings you here?" She asked. Bakura pulled out the bag of coins he had stolen and placed them in her left palm. He folded her hand over the small bag of coins and held it there before sighed and taking his hand away.  
  
"That's the money I owe you friend" He said dryly.  
  
"Oh Bakura.. You made a mistake and I'm not one to make you pay for it all your life. It was a mistake that happened YEARS ago" Lor looked up at him and brushed a stray strand of hair away from his face.  
  
"I was young, you were young and drunk" She sighed and shook her head in the memory.  
  
Vesper mumbled something before he ran off to watch a tarot card reader deal with his next customer with interest. Lor looked at Bakura sternly as he growled.  
  
"I know I'm just sorry" He said firmly.  
  
"I know you are!" She frowned a little.  
  
"He doesn't know I'm his father does he?" Bakura asked slowly as he watched the young white haired boy giggle at one of the old folk's dirty jokes.  
  
"Not yet. But he will have to know one day" She replied sadly.  
  
"Might as well tell him now.. I haven't got any thing better to do" He snorted as one of the Inn's maids handed him a beer, which he drank quickly.  
  
She nodded and called her child over. He ran up to them still giggling wildly as he jumped up on the seat and leaned on Bakura. Bakura couldn't help but laugh at his son he was the opposite of him and his mother.  
  
"Vespertilio" Bakura said trying to get the child's attention since he was playing hide and seek in his father's hair.  
  
"Yes?" The child noticed the tomb robber's tone and sat up.  
  
"Do you know who your father is?" He asked waiting for it to sink into the young one.  
  
"No.." He said sadly.  
  
"Well Vesper. I'm your father" Bakura thought the child would be mortified but to both his and Lor's surprise and relief he just hugged Bakura.  
  
"I'm glad!" The little boy giggled.  
  
Bakura smiled weakly as his mind drifted to his cards and the Pharaoh.  
  
~~~~~~~~ MORE TO COME ~~~~~~~~ 


	3. In fates arms we pass

Return To Eternity  
  
I suck at updates so badly XD any way heres more at bloomin' last!  
  
----------------------------------------- Return To Eternity  
  
Chapter3: In fates arms we pass  
  
-----------------  
  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
  
I'm not dying for it  
  
I stand-alone  
  
--------------  
  
Bakura stumbled along the once hot sands but the night had dragged along and now it was cold and chilly. Bakura didn't seem to care as he fell to his knees again with a growl of contempt, the streets were empty other then that of fellow thieves lurking in the shadows ready to pounce with their daggers drawn. Bakura snorted and glared at the shadows, even if he was drunk out of his mind the others would never dare to start anything with him.  
  
Rising to his feet shakily the haze of his mind blocked all reasonable thoughts and altered his vision, he didn't get drunk very often but the advents of the last few days had played themselves to many times in his mind. He needed to wash those trails from the sands of his mind. He looked up into the sky and saw the purest of stars shine down.  
  
Mumbling to himself he looked around and caught sight of the shining image of the palace. Perhaps not thinking or caring the white haired tomb robber chuckled evilly to himself and headed over to the gates. He looked from side to side, the guards were no where to be seen.  
  
With a curse he hopped up on the wall and over landing gracefully on his feet. Sprinting over to the wall and pushing himself against its white surface peering around the corner. He loved how the security was worth less then even he thought himself to be. It was a good job the leader thought his people loved him so much that he'd never have to fear.  
  
~~  
  
Yami flipped over yet another scroll and sighed, he was tired but yet again the weight of his country was waying heavily over him and baring down on his will. He longed for the days when he was young and just played with a childhood friend. A small frown was present on his face as he looked over the markings.  
  
A noise brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up with a jolt, glancing at over to the window he sighed when he saw the broken pottery on the floor, shards of gold and blue glittered along in the moon light. The fine silk curtains blew in the wind and the light from the candles by his side danced harmonically.  
  
"Hello?" Yami called standing from his desk.  
  
"Hello yourself"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow when Bakura appeared from the shadows, far from his normally graceful self as he crashed into a small table sending more pottery to the floor with a numbed crash.  
  
Bakura smirked when he saw the mess on the floor was his doing even if he hadn't meant it. Looking from the ruins of Yami's pots he ran his eyes over the young ruler and laughed to himself.  
  
"Not happy to see me my king?" He teased in a low and seductive tone.  
  
"What sort of a question is that? You know how I feel about you!" Yami snapped back and growled.  
  
Why must Bakura flaunt himself to him? Yami wanted the tomb robber more then any one could say the knowledge of not being able to touch him was too much for the ruler to even want to come to terms with.  
  
"One that needs no answer but one should answer it if they want something" Bakura slurred in his drunken state and lurched forward.  
  
"Your drunk" Yami stated.  
  
"Your horny" Bakura giggled and ran his hand over Yami's chest and towards the lower area.  
  
Yami bit his lip to try and keep a moan from leaving him, he dreamed of moments like this. He longed for touches like he was getting now but what was the point if Bakura wasn't of sound mind? Due to drink that had polluted his system.  
  
"O- of course I'm happy to-to see you" Yami managed to get out as the white haired troublemaker pressed himself against him.  
  
Their bodies touching as Bakura placed his hand on Yami's jawbone trailing it down to under his chin. Bringing the Pharaoh closer he planted a crushing kiss upon him. Yami shrugged the nagging feeling that was telling him to do right and snaked his arms around Bakura's waist pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.  
  
Yami was aware of the powerful taste of beer on the tomb robber's tongue but the taste just added to his want for this violent rebel. He tasted so exotic and tainted and all so great. Bakura was screaming at himself in the back of his mind, he was too far-gone to stop this even though he wished he had control of himself.  
  
He wasn't in love with Yami he needed this to get rid of all the hate and pain he felt burning inside of him for what he had done to his friend Lor, at least fucking a man didn't wreck anyone's life 9 months down the line. The battle of power and control was not over, he would win this one way or another or at least he hoped.  
  
Yami sighed into the kiss as his pain started to ebb away knowing he was getting just what he wanted from the one he thought would be forever denied to him. His hands tangled in Bakura's white hair and played with the thick mass while Bakura grinding his hips into his.  
  
They walked back slowly till they fell on Yami's bed, Bakura on top until the shorter of the two rolled them over. Yami looked down at the pouting tomb robber and that's when he knew this was lust and love. He leaned down again and captured the surprised Bakura in another deep kiss.  
  
------------------  
  
Everything that I believe is fading  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
------------------  
  
Yami fell back on the bed panting from his and Bakura's love making, he never knew being inside the tomb robber could have felt so great and so heaven sent. It was like all of his worries and pains had been washed away like the beads of perspiration that glided down his tanned bare skin.  
  
It was different for Bakura, he was still on all fours hunched mutely not making a sound other then the laboured breathing that escaped him. He felt sore all over and inside his mind he felt like he had betrayed himself and everything he had ever stood for was fading and dying around him.  
  
His hair tickled his back as a soft night breeze rustled over him making him shiver, each movement he made seemed to hurt just that little bit more. Yami looked at him and wondered what was wrong, he was happy so why should the tomb robber not be?  
  
Naïve the Pharaoh wasn't but this was a puzzlement to even he. Yami sighed and shuffled up the bed so his head was on a pillow, he never took his eyes off of Bakura. Maybe the dark one was just a sore loser since he had lost their on going battle of control and wills.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Nothing" Bakura's voice was harsh and bitter.  
  
"I know something wrong.."  
  
"It's nothing OK!"  
  
Bakura snapped and got off the bed wincing as he did so, his mind was swimming with thoughts of hate and bitter contempt along with the ever present blurred wall that the drink had built up in his normally cold and twisted mind. He pulled on his clothes and turned to Yami.  
  
"Don't follow me" was all he said.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Yami stood to and demanded to know.  
  
Bakura twitched as he stood in the window and looked over his shoulder at the other, he sighed then looked back out the window.  
  
"Don't demand things from me your highness, it never works" He hissed.  
  
"I need to get some things out of my head"  
  
Before Yami could open his mouth to even try and stop the free willed tomb robber the said thief and leapt out the window and was stumbling away from the palace as fast as he could. The sand seemed to claw at his feet dragging him back and making his path away from his torment slower.  
  
He ran as fast as his drunken state would allow him as he dashed down the streets narrowly missing a cat that flew past him. Once he was out of the city walls he leaned against the cold brick, panting for breath.  
  
Realisation to what had just happened finally sank in and the tomb robber that was feared by all broke down into bitter cold sobs as the night rolled around him. A dagger glinted in the moon light as splashes of blood hit the white walls and a scream echoed..  
  
~~ More to come ~~ 


End file.
